iOwe You
by pinkworlds
Summary: Based on the following of iOwe You; Freddie is so glad Sam bought the trampoline instead. simple one-shot


**So I just finished seeing iOwe You, and when the ending came this small story popped into my head. So I smiled and decided to write it down before I forgot it(: I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review. (ps: i don't own iCarly) **

"Well, you know when you can have a trampoline?" Carly asked her blonde best friend who's face beamed with a happy toothy smile, "When?" Sam asked leaning forward.

"Never!" Carly answered, mad, because Sam wasn't doing her job and looking up jumping toys on the internet. "I really want one!" Sam sighed and heard the beep on her phone and rolled her eyes, "I gotta' go."

She got a job to pay her and Freddie who was glaring at her, and she pushed him grabbing her sweater and walking out passing Spencer, "I'm in a bad mood!"

"You... too." He squinted and walked in heading to his room.

She eventfully got the money she needed to pay both her best friends, even though she didn't admit to herself she considered Freddiefer as a really close buddy. And holding the money on her hands made her want to all crazy things with it.

She did causing a huge riot and mental actions screaming and jumping over tables as she ate chili of the stove. She always wanted to do that.

She could buy herself a year supply of meat or fat cakes or ham; she could really dream. And as she had her smirk on her while walking down the street passing stores as she removed the red button shirt she had to wear for her job, leaving herself in a back tank top as she popped her backpack (she had gone back and gotten it laughing at the way people would stare at her) over her shoulder.

Rolling it she dropped it on a homeless man sitting next to a public phone, and he looked up at her. She sighed and continued to walk to, thinking on how she was going to feel reviled because she wasn't going to owe Carly or Freddie anymore money.

And then she could ask for more money without adding to the budget, since it was paid. She took her cap and threw it a bench that she had passed and sighed.

As she walked the laughter and some whining of kids went through her ear causing her to turn, and then she noticed she had reached one store with many kids going in and out with their parents.

'_Well, you know when you can have a trampoline_?' She smirked, '_Never_!' "We'll see about that, Shay," the blonde said out loud to herself and turned to walked toward the store.

Going through many sections there she saw what she was seeking, "Here we go," she smirked grabbing the box and dragging it to the cashier, bought it with the money she had and walked with it on a cart, calling her mom to pick her up.

"I need you to drop me off at at Carly's," she said and waited to her mom to appear with the cart next to her, "Never say never," she laughed. Ten minutes her mom appeared, beeping the horn at her as Sam rolled her eyes, "I'm coming."

She grabbed the box and stuffed behind the car and went around to get on the car. "What you buy?" Her mom asked and Sam smirked, "A trampoline."

Her mother just rolled her eyes, "Where the hell did you get the money?"

"I got a job."

"Since when?"

Sam rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Two days ago."

.

Sam had dragged the box all the way to the elevator, getting on and taking a trip to the eighth floor. And when she reached her destination, she looked at the time in cell, about to be two. Spencer should be home since Carly's at school, but when she went to her door, surprisingly it was locked. He was probably helping the hot mom's daughter sell the fudge balls.

Still, the blonde managed to get in to see the lights off and silent. She shrugged and closed the door behind her and walked next to the bottlebot placing the large box next to it, and then decided to go to school going through her backpack and getting the clothes she had changed from when heading to work.

She went back to school and smiling as she saw both Carly and Freddie by the stairs talking to one another, "Hey, where you been?"

Sam smirked, anxious to tell them about what she had bought, "Oh, I just came across some money."

"Like enough to pay us?"

"Exactly that amount."

Happily with what they've accomplished, they asked where the money was, and jaws dropped when she mentioned that she had spent it, "You did not, Sam!"

"What? I bought something that's going to be fun for the all three of us!," She smirked, and they both raised their eyebrows and looked at the blonde with her vicious smile.

.

They all three walking into Shay's apartment Sam rapidly walked to the bottlebot and dragged the box to the show viable, "I bought I trampoline!" She exclaimed and tapped on it, "This baby," she smoothed her palm on the surface.

"Sam, really?" Freddie asked and dropped his backpack walking toward the blonde, as she nodded, "Once you jump on it," she got closer, "you won't want to jump off."

"Well, okay then." Carly smiled, "Let's put it together," and Sam smiled and sighed.

"But wait," Freddie sighed and looked around, " where?" Benson asked, arms crossed, and Carly sighed, "Always with the buts!"

Sam walked to the sofa, "Help me move the sofa," and Freddie walked to her, helping her do what she asked, well more like a demand.

And they out all the pieces together, getting ready as they removed their shoes. Smiling at one another, they did a count down from five to one, well Sam and Carly but Freddie, and then they hoped on the trampoline jumping up and down.

They had joyful smiles and eyes with small laughter and tickling one another. And then Spencer walked in, looking up and seeing the living room occupied by, well, the trampoline. And he couldn't help but wonder and ask, "Where's the couch?"

They laughed and pointed to the kitchen as he sighed and nodded, "Oh, I'm going to go to bed!"

"Carly stopped hoping and looked him, "Why? It's barely about to be seven."

"The hot mom had a boyfriend." Carly said and then once more started to hop lightly as she looked at her older brother, "I thought she wasn't married."

"She's not, but she's still in a relationship."

"It 's okay Spence, why don't you hop and jump around with us?" Freddie suggested and Sam nodded supporting his idea with a smile. He sighed and shook his head, "Nah, I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay," Carly chuckled and Spencer left the living room into his bathroom, as the trio continued to jump.

They lasted there for a couple of hours, until it was about to be ten, three hours with burned calories. Carly took a deep breath and then took a seat on the trampoline and then let herself drop backwards, "Man, I'm tired." She laughed.

Both Freddie and Sam chuckled and stop taking a seat next to her, "Really? I'm not," Sam said as Freddie raised an eyebrow at her, "You know me either."

Carly stood up and leaned on her arms behind her, "Well, I feel sweaty, so I'm going to take a shower and go to bed."

"Does that mean we have to leave?" Freddie asked, and Carly shook her head, "Nah, stay as much as you guys want, just lock up." She crawled off the trampoline and up the stairs into her bedroom, her legs feeling a little tingled.

Three hours jumping on a trampoline is some exercise.

Seeing Carly hurry up stairs Sam and Freddie looked at one another with raised eyebrows, "Ready?" She smirked and he nodded, "Ready!"

They stood up and jumped as high as they would laugh and lowering it when Spencer shushed them. They chuckled and shook their heads as they kept jumping, and for once they weren't actually yelling at one another.

She was actually a little glad that he stayed and jumped for a little more, since he was taller he had greater mass and when he jumped she'll bounce higher. Too high that she actually lost balance and she with her socks she slipped over to Freddie grabbing to hid shirt but still falling backwards.

"Uff," they both groaned when Freddie landed on the blonde his elbow digging on her stomach as her hand smacked his face causing him to not hold himself up and his face landing on her shoulder.

"Way to go nub," Sam said as she was about to push him off, but she didn't. She didn't have a reason not to, but his cheek was now resting on her shoulder and she was able to feel his breath against her neck making her feel nervous.

She blinked as all of her hair was spread on the trampoline and she could almost feel Freddie's nose rub against her skin. And then she realized her arm was under him, and she was even afraid to look down.

She let a breath out after three seconds of silence as Freddie just stared at her from below. The way her lips were perfectly shaped giving her a beautiful outline. And his nose was sniffing such a wonderful scent, strawberries?

Yeah, strawberries. Her shampoo and matching conditioner were giving her the wonderful smell on her blonde hair.

"Uh..." She managed to say as through her shaky voice even though she tried not to make it noticeable, but she still didn't push him off or move from him.

He broke out of his thoughts and realized he was probably making her uncomfortable, which he was, so he decided to move away before she threw a fist at him. "S-sorry," he hesitated and was about to pull himself up, but because he's clumsy and nervous since he'd never been that close to Sam, his hand slid on the slippery surface of the trampoline.

And in that shot his brown eyes met her blue ones, wide eyes, and less than centimeters apart from each other's face. Too close that she felt like Benson was stealing her oxygen and was running out quickly.

She swallowed words and kept her eyes open as he was still on top of her, looking down at her. Still smelling the strawberries and he could have swore that he felt Sam's heartbeat against his bumping way speed limit.

But, honestly, he wouldn't admit it to himself, but somehow he's enjoying the small space between one another. He managed to smirk and crack a chuckle, and she played along. She chuckled too and blinked as her hands were about to pull her up.

And just in that moment, Freddie's lips were on hers. Surprisingly, she didn't pull back when he had attacked her. Instead she slowly flapped her eyelashes together until her blue pupils weren't visible.

His hand going up the rough surface to her waist her hands themselves took control, and slipped from his chest to his neck into his soft brunette hair. Traveling down her body she tilted her head deepening their kiss, already having deep breaths from small movements when she would pull herself up to him.

God know how much time later, she blinked fascinated as they pulled apart and staring at one another. Surprised? Shocked? Pleased? No, they know they want-need-more, so in seconds Sam pushes herself up and forcefully smashes her lips on him.

He honestly didn't care, because if she wouldn't have done it, he would've done it himself.

"I am so glad I didn't get the money," he smirked when she spoke in one breath since he really didn't have air. She chuckled and smiled, "So I don't owe you?"

He smirked, "I think there's other ways you can pay me."

She added her sly smile to her face, "Oh yeah?" He nodded and she raised her eyebrows, "How?"

"Like this." He slowly lowered his head until his lips met hers feeling her smile against his.

**So this was my small one-shot, hope you enjoyed it and liked it. (when he sniffed her hair I wanted to compare it to the time Carly stuffed her hand on his lips with pina colada and he kept smelling it, but didn't know how, so yeah). Please, tell me what you thought by reviewing! You guys are awesome! Thanks!:D [sorry if any mistakes] **


End file.
